


Miyano Loves Kosuda! Which Kosuda?

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Series: No Rubber No Life: Yamada Stories [2]
Category: B型H系 | B Gata H Kei (Manga)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Childhood Friends, Cunnilingus, F/F, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nudity, Porn Watching, Rain, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Kazuki is alone by herself at home, and naked. When her neighbor from across the street comes calling, an unresolved childhood crush returns with passion. Mayu, who until now has been near-clueless about sex, gets a lesson from her prince in the ways of self-pleasure and mutual lust.





	Miyano Loves Kosuda! Which Kosuda?

Takashi and Yamada were off on their own for the evening. Yamada had arrived at the Kosuda house early in the morning wearing a loose-fitting dress, eager to drag him off into another clumsy attempt at seduction. This meant Kazuki had the house to herself for the day. She had already finished her homework the night before, and today was a day with no classes. That meant a level of freedom that let the inner Kazuki out. A side of her that only her brother knew about, and tried with all his mind to ignore.

“Hell yeah!”

That voice you’re hearing belongs to Kazuki’s Eros Deity. Everyone has one. The manifestation of their libido and sex drive that whispers in the back of your head. Kazuki’s looked like a martial arts beauty, a sort of miniature mirror image of Kazuki herself. As Kazuki finished her breakfast, her Eros Deity floated down beside her shoulder and whispered a thought into her ears.

“I hope you’ve been training those fingers, girl,” said the goddess, “We’re going to have some me time. You’ve been itching to rub one out to that cute boy in class, haven’t you?”

Kazuki Kosuda had bright red hair and a solid, voluptuous figure. She had always been the sporty type, so she was in good shape. However, she didn’t have a boyfriend yet, and hadn’t been trying for one. Several of the boys in her college courses looked alright, but none of them were good for anything more than a fantasy. To them, she was the motorcycle girl who commuted from home.

But there was another side to Kazuki.

Even when her brother was home, she had no problems with being naked. It was her house, and she could use it as she pleased. After a sweaty workout, it was easier to let her sweat-drenched body soak beneath the air conditioning, creating a thin, slimy, cold layer of sweat across her form. She felt slick and pumped up, and that made it easier to walk around enjoying a post-workout snack, or to use the toilet. But most of all, with her adrenaline pumping, even when her pores stopped sweating, there was one part that was always the last to stop dripping.

She was in her youth, and that meant she was horny. Her trimmed bush of dark red pubic hair only barely covered her puffy lips. In the middle of the day, she couldn’t tell whether the sticky lines running down her legs were sweat or her arousal. After her workout, her final step was always to retire to her room and let her fingers open up her pussy, gently sliding in and messing with her folds and her clit before having multiple orgasms. Her bedroom faintly smelled of sex even though she didn’t have a boyfriend. She loved it, and wouldn’t consider changing her life.

Kazuki had a magic wand that one of her college friends had gotten for her as a birthday gift. Her parents nervously laughed it off, but she knew why this had been chosen. Even through her underwear and her shorts, the feeling of her motorcycle seat vibrating against her lower lips turned her on to a degree she thought would be impossible to replicate at home. As soon as she found out about the magic wand, she asked for one in her first year of high school.

After getting it, she still tried to come to school with a small vibrator stuck inside her pussy, gently humming, for every free moment she had during the day, including lunch. She had so many orgasms that she felt if she ever got a boyfriend, she could drain him dry with marathon sex. It wasn’t just masturbation, it was training. She loved the feeling of release that orgasm brought her, and how it got her sweaty without even leaving her room. That brings us to today.

Kazuki was home alone, and she had one plan. Masturbate as much as she could without putting on clothes. She wanted her first orgasm to be a big one, with a moan that could be heard outside the front door. So she revved up her magic wand and sat on the living room couch, watching a video of her favorite male AV star, in a video all about naked bikers. She was starting to feel her clit tingle when she heard the doorbell ring. It was raining outside - another reason why Kazuki hadn’t expected any visitors. Thankfully, the person who had come calling didn’t have very far to walk.

“Is Takashi home?” said the voice on the other side of the door.

Kazuki walked to the door, throwing a towel around her waist, leaving her bosom completely exposed, and answered the door.

“Mayu! What brings you out here?” she asked.

“Kazuki! Did you just step out of the shower?” asked Mayu.

“I did shower some time ago. It’s good to be clean before you... play... with yourself,” said Kazuki.

“Like video games?” asked Mayu.

“Have you touched yourself even once? Come inside. I don’t want you to get sick from this rain on my watch,” said Kazuki.

Mayu Miyano, the Kosudas’ next door neighbor. She exuded the image of Japan’s ideal beauty, but she lacked the confidence and will of steel to truly measure up to that lofty ideal. She had long, black hair and glasses, and had filled out quite nicely. Her F-cup breasts were always constrained by bras that were properly fitted and fittingly cute, but even with that they could still be subject to the whims of gravity and motion.

When Mayu was a young girl, she had a crush on Kazuki, not knowing that Kazuki was a girl. She thought she had transferred most of those puppy love feelings to Takashi, but on this rainy day, she was starting to have second thoughts.

This wasn’t the first time Mayu had seen Kazuki naked. She was like a family friend, and it was easy to see through the windows across the street that, yes, sometimes Kazuki liked to walk around the house with nothing but a small towel and a smile. This time was different. Mayu was so chaste of mind that she hadn’t masturbated, but she knew the look on Kazuki’s face was one of sexual ecstasy. And she wanted to try it for herself.

Kazuki followed Mayu into the bathroom, munching on one of her brownies as she followed. Mayu set her clothes aside in the laundry room, and removed her underwear, folding it neatly. All she had left was her glasses.

“Oh my, you are stacked. Never thought I’d see a girl younger than me with such huge boobs,” said Kazuki.

“I have no idea why the boys are so fascinated by them,” said Mayu, removing her glasses and placing them aside. “My shoulders ache.”

“Say, I’m kinda sweaty, too,” said Kazuki. “Would it be alright if we shared this shower? It’d save on water.”

Mayu couldn’t make out much of Kazuki’s body without her glasses. All she was a fuzzy, fleshy outline, and a large red patch near her loins. The idea of doing something with her prince made her recall a childhood fantasy. It probably wasn’t like this, but she was eager for some skinship. After seeing Takashi and Yamada leave, she yearned to feel the touch of someone, even if she didn’t fully understand why yet.

Kazuki and Mayu stood underneath the shower. The shower head had been removed, being held in Kazuki’s hands so she could wash both of them, letting Mayu get a clear-ish look at Kazuki through the steam.

“You’re really soft,” said Kazuki. “How much of your own cooking do you try?”

“All of it,” said Mayu. “If I haven’t tasted it myself, I won’t give it to... Kosuda.”

“Aw, last names? That’s no way to call your childhood friend,” said Kazuki. “I thought most of that food went to your chest, but,” she reached around and gently wrapped her hands around Mayu’s plush bottom, “you’ve got a cute butt, too.”

“So do you,” said Mayu. “You’re so toned and firm.”

“I don’t think it’s anything special,” said Kazuki. “Mayu, I’ve noticed you haven’t said anything about how you saw me. Did I embarrass you that much?”

Mayu soaped up her hands, trying to look away yet eagerly reaching out to rub Kazuki’s body. “Yamada’s been trying her best to tell me about love, but I feel like she’s in over her head sometimes. Too scared to admit that she’s wrong. The only times she’s really been honest have been when I asked her about what to do when I’m feeling lonely. I think I made her feel guilty, but she did offer me some advice. Masturbation. What is masturbation?”

“It’s when you play with yourself to feel good. Feels almost the same as sex,” said Kazuki. “Yamada strikes me as the kind of girl who does it a lot. I’m surprised you haven’t.”

“Sometimes, when things rub against down there, I feel good, but I’ve never touched myself down there,” said Mayu. “Should I?”

“Masturbation’s normal. That’s what I was doing before you came ringing,” said Kazuki. “It’s fun to do it with someone else. Though I never have. Would you like me to teach you? It’ll help you get rid of a lot of stress.”

“Please do, my prince!” said Mayu.

Kazuki laughed. “I haven’t heard that one in a long time.”

Kazuki’s body was covered in suds. Mayu’s fingers had gone everywhere but Kazuki’s pussy, leaving everything below the neck covered in bubbles. Kazuki took the shower head and rinsed herself down, leaving her skin sparkling and smooth. She took the soap into her own hands and created a thick lather, asking Mayu if it was okay to do the same.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted your touch,” said Mayu. “I thought you were a boy, but when I grew up, I thought that wasn’t supposed to be something a proper girl should do. Seeing Misato and Katase had me thinking that maybe it was okay for girls to like girls.”

“Who told you it wasn’t?” said Kazuki. “I haven’t told my parents yet, but I am bisexual. If there’s a cute girl, I’ll go on a date with her if she’s interested in me. Even if she’s my next door neighbor.”

“But you’re... I’m...” said Mayu.

“Let me tell you with my hands,” said Kazuki.

Kazuki’s touch was rougher than Mayu had expected, but it never felt like it hurt. Her hands went underneath Mayu’s breasts, washing away the sweat that had built up underneath her chest. Her hands went down her thighs and back around to her butt. At last, they came around to her stomach, where Kazuki dug her pinky finger into Mayu’s navel, twisting it like a childish game of kanchou before pulling out and letting the water wash away the bubbles across Mayu’s skin.

The two of them stepped out of the shower. They each took a towel and dried off. Mayu put her glasses back on, and got a clear look at Kazuki’s freshly washed body. Now that she was being honest with herself, she wanted to know what Kazuki smelled like. Kazuki promised her that would be happening soon.

“We’ve got the house to ourselves,” said Kazuki. “We don’t need to get dressed.”

“This is improper,” said Mayu.

“Nobody’s going to come around here in this rain,” said Kazuki. “Besides, it’s your home. You can be naked as much as you want. Gives all of your special places a chance to breathe. Can you feel it, Mayu? The air conditioner running through your cleavage? Your buttcrack? Your pussy?”

“That word...” said Mayu.

“Dirty talk is part of sex, Mayu. Say it! Scream it! You can’t play with it if you don’t know what to call it,” said Kazuki.

“It feels breezy. Near... MY PUSSY!” shouted Mayu.

“Attagirl,” said Kazuki.

Breaking news! Mayu’s Eros Deity just underwent a major transformation. She has shed the cocoon of a magical girl, losing the frilly dress and magical wand to switch out for a kimono. A kimono with nothing underneath! For the first time, Mayu’s Eros Deity has come to realize that Mayu will never get sexual satisfaction if she focuses on making other people happy. It has to start with herself!

However, her deity is still working on a few things. She wants her obi to be unraveled by another man. Her ideas of what sexual play is are still rooted in some very old-fashioned ideas. More on this story as it develops. Once Mayu and her deity can get on the same page about where her heart lies, maybe then this story will get somewhere. Now, back to this work of prose, already in progress.

“Let’s move to the couch,” said Kazuki.

“Wait,” said Mayu. “I think I’ve been lying to my heart all these years. I do love Kosuda. Kazuki Kosuda! I’m not ashamed to admit it!”

Kazuki stopped in her tracks. She wasn’t sure what to think. That had just been her childhood, being a tomboy and doing what she pleased. Even as she grew up, she had never completely shed that image. She knew that at school, there were just as many women as men who were attracted to her, but she didn’t have a steady job and wasn’t sure what her plans for post-graduation were. Accepting a confession would have felt like rushing to judgment. But here, with someone who knew her more intimately than anyone else, why had it never felt like love until now?

“What about Takashi?” asked Kazuki.

“It doesn’t matter. I can still see him if I get married to you. But I don’t want to be your sister-in-law. I want to be your wife! You’re everything I’ve been looking for in a lover. Kind, courageous, outspoken. You’re everything that I’m not. You complete me. I thought my feelings for Takashi were what our parents expected of us, but I’ll embrace the unexpected. Kazuki, you’re the one for me.”

“That’s quite a bold thing to be saying in your birthday suit,” said Kazuki. “Never how I thought a love confession would go, but I like it. And I like you. I’m not sure if I can return your feelings in full. I want to spend the night to see if we can move beyond being neighbors,” said Kazuki.

“When this is over, I still want to be friends,” said Mayu. “If it doesn’t work out. There are so many boys at school who’ve tried to confess to me. But you’re the one I want to confess to.”

“Let’s kiss,” said Kazuki.

With the smell of soap still sticking to their skin, the two girls moved towards each other. Mayu’s lips met with Kazuki’s. Their eyes closed, and Mayu’s brain sparked alive with the sensation of romance. Kazuki’s tongue crossed her lips, playing with her own tongue as the two of them engaged in a deep kiss, grabbing onto each others’ butts while the rain poured outside. Soon, even the sound of the raindrops seemed to disappear, replaced only by the wet sounds of their lips crossing.

Mayu didn’t want to pull away. This was everything she had hoped for. She moved closer, pressing her breasts against Kazuki’s. Their nipples met, still stiff from the cold air outside the shower, and overlapped with each other. Pink tip rubbed to pink tip, squeaking together as their smooth skin touched each other. Kazuki pulled away, and looked at Mayu. She was bright red and breathing heavily, her heart about to pound out of her chest.

“I love you even more now,” said Mayu. “Is this what all kissing is like?”

“I’ve never kissed except at a party,” said Kazuki. “It feels different when there’s more than lust behind it.”

“There was plenty of lust,” said Mayu. “I have never been more aware of my pussy than I am right now.”

“Your breasts are heaving,” said Kazuki. “Calm down.”

“I can’t calm down. Show me how to masturbate,” said Mayu. “When tonight ends, I want to recall these good feelings on my own. Until I can see you again.”

Kazuki swapped out one of her DVDs for one that both of them could appreciate. It was about a sports club manager who gave her team food to cheer them onto victory. They helped her celebrate by having randy sex with her. It was notable for starring famous AV actress Mona Yuzuki, in one of her biggest shoots yet.

The video started like any other sports drama, but it wasn’t long before the production values led to the clothes coming off. The video specialized in sex outdoors, though the final orgy happened in the clubroom scene. It had been directed by a woman, which was one of the reasons Kazuki had been recommended it.

“Feeling anything yet?” asked Kazuki.

“When she’s talking about a bat and balls, she doesn’t mean swinging?” asked Mayu.

“There is one scene where they hump in a batting cage,” said Kazuki. “The lighting in that scene is so cinematically erotic.”

Kazuki noticed the rolls in Mayu’s stomach when she curled up on the couch. Mayu looked like she could be the stereotypical image of a housewife before she was even married. Kazuki hoped that Mayu would be the kind who greeted her husband with a “dinner, bath or me?” exchange before giving him a blowjob, then having her pussy eaten out, instead of one trapped in a sexless marriage. Mayu was already so innocent it wouldn’t take much for that to happen.

On screen, Mona pulled down the players’ pants, exposing a thick, rigid cock. Mayu felt her cheeks flush.

“Now the foreplay begins,” said Kazuki. “Hey, Mayu. Put your fingers against your pussy and spread it open. Let your labia expose your pink insides. Kupaa.”

“Kupaa,” said Mayu cutely, opening her lips. Her love juice was already starting to drip onto her fingers, sliding past her nails towards her palm. The smell from the two girls’ pussies was spreading through the room and starting to mix together.

“Now slide one of your fingers in there. Don’t be afraid to get deep or slimy. And play with your clit, too. It’s a woman’s equivalent of a dick, and it can get erect, too. Playing with it feels incredible,” said Kazuki.

“My... clit,” said Mayu. “Why do I keep spacing out during sex ed? I always do better in home ec.”

Kazuki masturbated as she always had, sliding her fingers and out past her labia with a wet squishing noise. Drops of pussy juice fell onto the towel she had placed on the couch, flying in all directions from her pussy. Mayu was taking it slowly, and not getting as much flying as Kazuki. Still, the way she moaned, unburdened by the fear of anyone hearing her, was cute. It sounded guttural, tapping into the same hunger that Mayu used when she was cooking.

“This feels incredible,” said Mayu. “I wish I had started masturbating years ago!”

“It’s never too late to try,” said Kazuki. “Women can do something men can’t. Multiple orgasms. You might not get it right on your first try, but I want to see your O-face. Show me Mayu Miyano at her happiest.”

“I’m going blank!” said Mayu. She wasn’t sure where her mind was focusing. At Mona Yuzuki’s pussy, spread open and being thrust into with force? On the dick pounding into her? Or on her fantasies of Kazuki? “I’m... I’m going to cum!”

“Cum with me!” said Kazuki.

Kazuki squirted. It had taken her a lot of practice and a lot of me time to do this regularly, but she let loose a geyser of girl juice across the couch, splashing some of it against the wall. In comparison, Mayu’s puddle forming at her feet, accompanied by the pleasant letdown from her first, truly intense orgasm, left the two of them panting and smiling only a few steps away from each other. Mayu felt like her glasses would cloud up from the sheer force of her climax.

“I did that... all on my own?” said Mayu.

Kazuki looked up at the screen. Mona Yuzuki was now happily pounding a member of the baseball team, her plump ass bouncing up and down on the television, her moans echoing in the living room.

“I can never last more than five minutes with this thing,” said Kazuki. “Amazed there’s still four hours of material left in here.”

“My labia and clit are feeling really sensitive,” said Mayu. “The tingling won’t stop. It’s spreading to my nipples and my butt!”

“I’ll calm the tingling for you,” said Kazuki.

Kazuki, still dripping wet, removed herself from the couch and positioned herself near Mayu’s body. She could see Mayu’s clitoris and nipples twitching, overcome with arousal. Mayu could sense Kazuki’s breath, her tongue about to land on her most sensitive spots. She wanted Kazuki to take her body and make her tremble with bliss. For someone who had not known very much about sex only a few hours ago, she was now craving for more.

Kazuki kissed Mayu’s nipple, rolling her tongue around the pink point before enclosing it in her lips. She sucked on Mayu’s nipple, moving her mouth around to watch the weight of Mayu’s breasts gyrate in time with her lips. Every flick of Kazuki’s tongue across her nipple made Mayu let out a cute moan. She had been teasing her nipples while she masturbated, but not knowing where Kazuki’s tongue would go next made her tense, then relax, from pleasure.

“Your nipples are delicious,” said Kazuki, her words muffled by the weight of Mayu’s breast. “So sweaty.”

“I’m sorry,” said Mayu.

“I love sweaty things,” said Kazuki. “If you’re not getting a little messy, sex isn’t fun.” She removed her lips from Mayu’s nipple, a trail of saliva running between them. “Your other boob is looking lonely.”

Kazuki moved to Mayu’s other nipple, teasing the areola with her tongue. As all this was going on, Kazuki had been rubbing her labia with her fingers, keeping her own arousal going. The scents of Mayu’s cleavage filled her nose. She felt like she was about to cum again. Mayu was her first, and she wanted to treat her with respect.

“They’re really soft. I want to bury my face in there,” said Kazuki. “I want to move lower, next, though.”

“Lower?” asked Mayu.

“Your belly button,” said Kazuki. “You’ve got a bit of a paunch here. I like it.”

Kazuki’s tongue deep-kissed Mayu’s belly button. With her lips around the small indentation, Mayu wasn’t sure whether to start laughing from the ticklishness, or to give into the lust that had been overwhelming her body. Kazuki continued fingering herself as she licked and sucked and kissed Mayu’s stomach, bringing herself closer to a second climax. She loved seeing Mayu wet, and wanted to squirt on her when she reached her next orgasm. At this rate, they were going to need another shower.

“You’re so gentle with your tongue,” said Mayu.

“I’m making this up as I go,” said Kazuki. “Every guy I’ve dated at university never went beyond petting.”

“Petting?” asked Mayu. Kazuki knew she was envisioning Kazuki with dog ears, and probably asking a guy to sniff her butthole. She wondered why Mayu’s mind wandered there first.

“I’m gonna start working your clit. It looks like you’re still sensitive after your first orgasm. Are you sure you want me to eat you out?” asked Kazuki.

“Please do!” said Mayu. “I want more orgasms! How has a pleasure this good evaded me my whole life?”

Mayu’s pubic hair had not grown in as thick as Kazuki’s, but the way it lined her labia showed that she had done some grooming. It was soft and pleasant to the touch, tickling Kazuki’s nose as she worked her tongue down the line of Mayu’s stomach, making her way towards her clitoris. Mayu’s wet pussy, still trembling from climax, welcomed Kazuki’s tongue inside, closing around it so the tip of her tongue could caress the inner folds, becoming soaked in Mayu’s love juices.

Kazuki sucked away, with her face flushed, as Mayu’s pink flesh dripped and dropped, spilling line after line of pussy juice onto her tongue. It was tangy and salty, with Mayu’s diet showing in the unique flavor of her love. Kazuki couldn’t get enough of it. Her head was filled with thoughts of Mayu, wanting to learn more about every aspect of her. She was so close that when she looked down, she could see Mayu’s anus twitching around like her pussy, wrapped in the pleasures of sex.

Mayu’s clitoris was pushed in by Kazuki’s tongue, and Kazuki sucked on the little tip passionately. Mayu’s pussy, already sensitive, reacted strongly to Kazuki’s licking. Her second orgasm felt like it was going to be stronger than her first. A feeling, like she had to pee, was building up near the back of her stomach. Mayu wanted to let loose, but wasn’t sure if Kazuki would think her too weak for giving in so easily. They hadn’t spent very long together as lovers. She wanted to embrace it more.

“Cum!” said Kazuki. “You’re beautiful mid-orgasm. I’m gonna cum again, too.”

“Kazuki, I love you!” said Mayu.

“I love you, too,” said Kazuki.

Mayu came again, splashing her love juice over Kazuki’s face. Sticky, transparent secretions rolled down Kazuki’s lips, dripping off her chin and into her cleavage. Kazuki removed her fingers from her pussy, holding off on her orgasm for a moment longer. She extended her fingers towards Mayu, who sucked on the tips eagerly. Mayu shivered in delight as Kazuki’s pussy juice flavor landed on her tongue and traveled down her throat. Their intimacy had reached the point where it felt like words were no longer becoming necessary.

“Let’s move to my room,” said Kazuki. “If my brother catches us like this, there’ll be a lot to explain.”

Kazuki’s room was simply decorated. Kazuki spread her legs on her bed, inviting Mayu to lick her. Mayu dove between Kazuki’s legs, treating her pussy like the end of a spatula covered in fresh batter. They had lost track of what time it was. Both of them had school the next day, and it was unlikely they would be able to sleep. Mayu’s licking was awkward and focused on the wrong parts of Kazuki’s pussy, but her passion was enough that it felt like Kazuki was going to cum again without much pressure.

The two of them laid in Kazuki’s bed, snuggling naked under the covers. They were so close that their nipples were touching, their legs intertwined underneath the sheets. Mayu had removed her glasses, leaving them on Kazuki’s desk. The two of them thought they could see their Eros Deities having a conversation about them just above their heads.

“Acting on the love of one of my fangirls is the best thing I’ve ever done,” said Kazuki’s deity. “Mayu, you’re so charming.”

“I want to keep doing more with you. Teach me more! I had no idea sex could be so exhilarating,” said Mayu’s. “No more indirect kisses for me.”

They felt like they were about to fall asleep in each others’ embrace. The sheets were covered in their sweat and leftover juices, but the smell underneath the covers was arousing. For now, in the throes of passion, they wanted to keep living in this moment for as long as they could.

Kazuki heard a light turning on outside. She thought it was her parents, but the voice outside her door confirmed otherwise.

“Sis, we’re home,” said Takashi. “The date went really well.”

“It didn’t go that well. My clit’s still blue,” said Yamada.

“You’re not supposed to say that,” said Takashi.

“It’s not like I’m saying it to your parents. Kazuki knows what I’m talking about,” said Yamada.

“Where is sis?” asked Takashi. “Maybe she’s in her bedroom.”

Takashi and Yamada opened the door to Kazuki’s bedroom. There they saw Mayu and Kazuki, naked and hugging each other under cumstained sheets. Mayu’s face was bright red. She pulled the covers over herself, hiding her nipples. Kazuki didn’t bother.

“Mt. Fuji! What are you doing here?” asked Yamada.

“Yamada. I can explain. Takashi, I’m sorry, but I’ve had a crush on your sister this whole time and one thing led to another...” said Mayu, nervously talking quickly.

“If you two were going to hump, at least invite me!” said Yamada. “Everyone can share Kosuda’s dick!”

“He’s my brother!” said Kazuki.

“YAMADA!” shouted Takashi.

One of Yamada’s rivals for Takashi’s affections had been removed as an obstacle, in a way that she had never considered. Though seeing her naked, Yamada was starting to think that Kazuki looked kind of sexy. The sexual feelings inside her were still confused and fueled more by lust and instinct, but she wanted to keep exploring them.

“So... how do two girls do it, Miyano?” asked Yamada. “Like, the parts and everything?”

“I don’t know either!” said Mayu.

**Author's Note:**

> B Gata H Kei could use more lesbian relationships. Luckily, the series had one built in that I needed to bring to the forefront.


End file.
